Drabbles Wie sie dich behandeln
by liliw11
Summary: Constanza tritt ihren ersten Arbeitstag beim NCIS an.


• **Autor:** Liliw11  
**• Titel:** Wie sie dich behandeln...  
**• Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere der Serie NCIS sind geistiges Eigentum ihrer Erfinder Donald P. Bellisario und Don McGill und unterliegen dem Copyright von Bellisario Productions, Paramount Pictures und CBS.  
Diese Story dient lediglich zur Unterhaltung, und ich beabsichtige nicht, Geld damit zu verdienen. Die Hintergrundgeschichten der Charaktere - sofern sie nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen - sind frei erfunden. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.  
**• Genre:** Depression und Charakterstudie  
**• Hauptcharaktere**: Constanza Mia Acosta  
**• Pairing:** Angesprochen Tony/Ziva

• **Rating: **FSK 12

• **Author's Note: **Neulich in meinem Kreativ-Kurs in der Schule: Die Aufgabe war folgende: Wir sollten in kurzen Abschnitten den ersten Arbeitstag einer Person beschreiben, die aus einer langzeitigen Therapie (Psychotherapie) wieder kommt und dabei auf ihre Gefühle eingehen und auf die Menschen, die sie beobachtet.  
Das ganze hab ich in Drabble-Form gepackt und meine Lehrerin fand es toll. Da es sich um den ersten Arbeitstag beim NCIS handelt, hab ich beschlossen das Ganze hier mal hoch zu laden.

Ihre Hände vergräbt sie in den Taschen, als sie das Großraumbüro betritt. Der erste Arbeitstag, seit ihrer Therapie und sie ist nervös. „Agent Gibbs?", fragt sie in den Raum, keine Spur der Unsicherheit zu hören. Ein Mann sieht sie an, mustert ihr Aussehen, fällt es ihm auf? Sie geht zu ihm, zweifelt, dass sie dazu bereit ist. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?", Seine Augen scheinen sie zu durchleuchten, sie ist sicher, er muss es bemerkt haben. Jeder sieht es, sie fühlt schlecht, hat das Gefühl jeder starrt sie an. „Special Agent Constanza Acosta. Ich soll in ihrem Team arbeiten!"

Seit einer Woche arbeitete sie für ihn, war nicht gut genug. Er hatte Persönlichkeit, sie mochte ihn. Doch sie spürte, dass er ihr keine Chance gab, spürte dass er wollte, dass sie ging. Es wunderte sie nicht, sie wusste warum, jeder reagierte so auf sie. Doch sie schien nicht die einzige zu sein, die ein Problem hatte mit sich. Der Eindruck, dass der Teamleiter sich genau so hasste, wie sie sich, verschwand nicht. Doch anders als bei ihr, litt die Arbeit nicht, denn er war verdammt gut. Er hatte einen siebten Sinn und war ein ausgezeichneter Boss, für sein Team...

Dann war da Ziva, eine starke Frau, die wusste, was sie wollte. Sie bewunderte die Israelin, denn sie schien zu bekommen, nach was sie strebte. Auch Gibbs schien sie sehr zu respektieren, kein Wunder. Ziva war eine sehr schöne Frau, die Männer mussten ihr zu Füßen liegen. Doch sie schien kein Interesse zu haben, nicht an mehr als einem kleinen Flirt hier oder einem gemeinsamen Kaffee da. Es machte Constanza wütend, sie konnte jeden Menschen haben, doch sie schien spielen zu wollen. War sie einmal zu viel verletzt worden? Doch der Neid auf Ziva blieb, auf einfach alles an ihr...

Tony war frustrierend. Er war ein attraktiver Mann, intelligent und konnte charmant sein. Doch zu ihr war er anders als zu anderen Frauen. Normal schien er jeder Frau hinterher zu sehen, flirtete wo er nur konnte. Doch Constanza sah er anders an, zog sie nicht mit seinen Blicken aus. Doch beim Reden, sein Blick wanderte immer zu ihren Brüsten hinab, zu ihrer einen, riesigen Brust. Sah er nicht, dass ihre Finger dabei zitterten, wie sie sich zurück zog? Konnte er nicht zu Ziva gehen? Es war nicht zu übersehen, die Blicke zwischen den beiden, die Neckereien, alles so eindeutig... Liebe.

Ihre Flucht trieb sie zu Ducky, unzählige Male am Tag. Er hörte zu, schien so verständnisvoll und beruhigte sie, jedes Mal. Er war so anders als Gibbs, obwohl sie so enge Freunde waren. Er war herzlich zu ihr und brachte sie Geschichten von früher zum Lächeln. Beachtete es nicht, wenn ihre dürren Finger in einer kurzen Bewegung über die Stelle fuhren, wo ihre zweite Brust sein sollte und doch nur über Knochen fuhren. Sie wusste, er bemerkte es, jedes Mal, doch er sagte kein Wort dazu. Es war sein Talent Menschen zu helfen, so viel Hilfe, wie man ertragen konnte...

Abby hatte sie noch kaum kennen gelernt, nur einmal war sie in ihr Labor gegangen. Die Musik hatte sie zuerst fast erstarren lassen, doch sie hatte guten Geschmack. Ihre Art zauberte Constanza ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, hatte sie doch eine so lebensfrohe und quirlige Person selten erlebt. Sie schien glücklich zu sein und in ihrem Labor voll auf zu blühen. Sie wirbelte durch die Gegend und strahlte einfach immer. Und die anderen Teammitglieder schätzen sie als Freundin und wundervolle Person, die ihre Arbeit fantastisch machte. Sie war das genaue Gegenteil von ihr: Schön, glücklich und von ihrem Leben begeistert...

Dann war da noch Timmy. Ein netter Kerl und so bemüht. Er bemühte sich es allen Recht zu machen, doch besonders Tony und Gibbs. Zu beiden sah er stets auf, zu Gibbs verständlicher Weise, doch gerade Tony schien er wirklich zu bewundern. Merkte Tony das nicht, oder wieso nutzte er jede Gelegenheit, um Überheblichkeit auszudrücken? Timmy war ein toller Kerl, bemüht Frauen auf Händen zu tragen, doch sie spürte wie unsicher er im Umgang mit ihr war. Wie er versuchte, seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht aus tiefer wandern zu lassen, oder ihre dünnen Oberarme zu begutachten. Sie mochte ihn...


End file.
